It is known that a plasma can be ignited by subjecting a gas to a sufficient amount of electromagnetic radiation. It is also known that radiation-induced plasmas may be used to join parts. Igniting and sustaining plasmas, however, can be slow, expensive, and energy-consuming, especially when reduced pressures are needed to ignite the plasma. Therefore, use of conventional plasma-assisted joining can limit joining flexibility.